Pirit Puppette Pals Wiki
Bestofthegreatfuldogs.png|The New Album|link=The Greatful Dogs|linktext=Coming Soon Gloplogo.jpg|Presidential Election|link=The Governmental Legislation of Pirits|linktext=Voting Starts Soon Flutter.png|Character of The Month|link=Flutter|linktext=Flutter The History of Th' Pirit Puppette Pals Who's Who? Bernard was given to Camden McDonald, and Dumpelwumpall to Brighton McDonald on Christmas. Sealy and Biggey-Eyee were given to the McDonald family later after that. Bob, Kensa’s stepmother, and other small animals were given to Easton McDonald for his birthday. Kensa and Sir Hopsalot were given to Camden for his birthday, and Sir Chicken and No Name were given to Camden for Christmas. Finding The Puppets The show started one Sunday night when Camden and Brighton found Barnacle Bart and Cyrus Wren (Puppets they had gotten for Christmas) in their basement. They were so excited! But they couldn’t remember the puppets’ names. So, they made up new ones: Little Camden and Little Brighton. But, those names didn’t last. They came up with the names Bernard The Pirate and Officer Dumpelwumpall. The First Show Later that night, the boys set up a cushion and went behind it. They tried to do a show, but their youngest brother, Easton, went behind with some of his puppets and messed the entire thing up. So, Easton went to bed and Brighton and Camden went behind the couch and re-did the show. They had their dad film it, and they called it “The Pirate Puppet Pals”. But, after the show was filmed, Camden accidentally deleted it. So, instead of one puppet show, he decided he would do a series of episodes. So, he used Bernard, and recorded a show intro that he uploaded to YouTube. He decided that since Bernard was a Pirate, he probably wasn’t educated. So he renamed the show: “Th’ Pirit Puppette Pals”. The next morning, he and Brighton did the first official episode: “Cooking Show”. Then he uploaded that. New Accounts The next day, he did the second episode: “A Miracle”. But, instead of uploading it to Camden’s YouTube account, he created a Pirit Puppette Pals YouTube account. Then he uploaded to that channel. He also made a Gmail account, and a Twitter account. Newer Characters The next new characters were revealed in Season 3’s episode: “Princess Revealed”. The characters were Kensa, the princess of the world, and Sir Hopsalot, her rabbit servant. Because Camden loved puppetry, puppets were all he asked for for his birthday. So, he got Kensa and Hopsalot. The Pirit Pals went through many adventures together. Then, the next Christmas, Camden opened almost all of his presents, and he was surprised that he hadn’t gotten any puppets. Then, when he thought there were going to be no puppets, he opened one from Brighton. It was Walter Blaze, the firefighter. Camden wanted to rename him, but he couldn’t think of a name. So, he never had a name. Then, Easton’s present to Camden was Sir Joustalot the knight. Camden renamed him Sir Chicken. Those two puppets first appear on February 6th, 2012, during the premiere of season 4. Who is your favorite character? Bernard Dumpelwumpall Kensa Other Pirit Pals News The Pirit Pals have been up to all sorts of new things. We want you to here about them: *''Piranic'' is a new event that is coming June 30'' Piranic'' is a drama event that comes after the Pirimpics in July. It is the story of life, death, love, hate, and survival beneath the terrible waters of the Atlantic. * The Puppy Awards came out on March 12 and can be found at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SpjXzAUjbJs&feature=g-all-u&context=G238cb82FAAAAAAAABA The Puppy Awards is an annual award ceremony, where people can vote for their favorite Puppettes online. Awards include "Most Viewed Episode","Fan Favorite Character", and more! *''The Pirimpics'' is coming in July. The Pirimpic Games are a parody of the Olympics. They come once every 2 years. Summer, then Winter, then Summer again. They have events that build up Pirits' strength. Category:Browse